1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a voltage regulator circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various voltage regulator circuits are used in an electronic device commonly such as a direct current (DC) voltage regulator circuit or an alternating current (AC) voltage regulator circuit.
A pulse width modulation (PWM) voltage regulator is a common DC voltage regulator. Generally, when the PWM voltage regulator starts and the output voltage rapidly changes, a high inrush current is generated. The inrush current may damage components of the circuit or make an input source provided to the PWM voltage regulator generate a voltage drop, and affect other circuits connected to the input source.